


Triangolare

by Charlie B Duval (Paillette)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dark, F/F, F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, ménage à trois
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paillette/pseuds/Charlie%20B%20Duval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles & ficlets mettant en scène des trio amoureux.</p><p>(rating mature uniquement pour le premier "chapitre")</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Côté pile, côté face

Côté pile, les lèvres de Remus capturent les siennes.  
Leurs langues se mêlent sensuellement.

Côté face, la bouche de Severus descend le long de son dos.  
Le marque comme sien.

Côté pile, les mains de Remus caressent son torse.  
Jouent avec ses tétons.

Côté face, Severus masse le bas de son dos.  
Passe une main entre ses cuisses.

Côté pile, Remus prend son sexe en bouche.

Côté face, Severus glisse un doigt à l'intérieur de son corps.

Il ne choisit ni pile, ni face, il en est incapable.

Entre pile et face, Sirius gémit sous les caresses de ses amants.


	2. Triangolare

Les yeux de Luna suivaient la silhouette gracile qui passait près de sa table et s'asseyait avec ses amis.  
Elle suivait des yeux chaque mouvement que l'autre jeune fille faisait, admirant son visage quand elle riait, souriant quand elle souriait.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement avant que l'autre adolescente retourne à sa discussion visiblement très animée avec Ron et Harry.  
La Serdaigle prit une part de pudding, la plia dans une serviette et sortit de la Grande Salle non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à Hermione qui regardait Ginny.  
Elle soupira ; la Gryffondor ne l'aimerait jamais.

_____

Un rire chaleureux retentit près d'elle. Hermione n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir à qui appartenait ce rire chaud ; c'était celui de son amie.  
Un rire communicatif qui animait régulièrement la table des Gryffondor.  
Un rire qui lui provoquait d'agréables frissons qui couraient le long de son dos.  
Un rire qui, le premier, avait éveillé un drôle de sentiment au fond d'elle ; un sentiment qu'elle n'avait compris que récemment.  
Un sentiment qui n'avait aucun espoir de déboucher sur quoi que ce soit ; Ginny était déjà amoureuse d'une autre.

_____

Ginny cessa de rire subitement ; elle avait remarqué l'absence soudaine de son amie.  
Une amie que ne sera jamais rien d'autre ; elle avait surpris assez de regards volés pour savoir qu'Hermione avait les faveurs de la blonde Serdaigle.  
Une Serdaigle qu'elle regrettait d'avoir présentée à son frère et ses amis.  
Une Serdaigle qu'elle aurait préféré - et c'était égoïste de sa part - garder pour elle seule.  
Une Serdaigle qui ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait.  
Une Serdaigle qui la troublait d'un simple effleurement accidentel.  
Une Serdaigle au charme magique.


	3. Choisir serait nous trahir

Tout avait tellement bien commencé. Tout était si parfait pour eux.  
Lily se souvenait encore des éclats de rire lors de leur emménagement à Godric’s Hollow, juste après leur sortie de Hogwarts.  
Ils étaient si jeunes, si innocents. Si heureux. En fermant les yeux, elles pouvaient encore les voir. James qui s’était étalé sur le sol de l’entrée, riant aux éclats, un carton de disques renversé sur le carrelage pendant sa chute. Sirius qui l’avait entraînée dans une danse joyeuse et ridicule dans toute la maison, improvisant une chanson sans queue ni tête à chaque nouvelle pièce. Elle qui leur avait fait changer le canapé une bonne dizaine de fois de place, juste pour voir combien de temps il faudrait avant qu’ils ne commencent à se plaindre d’être traités en elfes de maison.  
Cette journée restait une des plus belles qui lui fut donné de vivre.  
Juste eux trois, riant, chantant, dansant jusqu’à ce que, tombant de fatigue, ils s’endorment, les jambes emmêlées, dans leur lit, Lily entre les deux jeunes hommes.

On leur avait dit qu’ils ne tiendraient pas un mois avant de s’entretuer, que la situation n’était pas viable. Quatre semaines après leur emménagement, ils avaient organisés une grande fête pour prouver aux mauvaises langues que tout était toujours parfait. Qu’ils s’entendaient mieux que jamais. Qu’ils s’aimaient plus que jamais.  
Puis c’était devenu une habitude. Chaque 9 du mois, ils faisaient une fête en leur honneur. Souvent, ils n’étaient que tous les trois ; c’étaient les fêtes qu’ils préféraient. Juste eux trois, à profiter ensemble de leur bonheur partagé.  
Et ils étaient heureux. Parfaitement heureux.  
Ils n’avaient pas besoin de beaucoup, seulement d’être ensemble ; chaque instant passé en la présence des autres suffisant.  
Ces matins où ils traînaient, aucun ne voulant se lever et perdre le contact avec les deux autres. James qui finissait toujours par sortir de sous les draps pour préparer le petit-déjeuner qu’ils mangeaient au lit.  
Lily qui organisait des concours de lavage de vaisselle à la moldue et regardait les deux jeunes hommes se battre à coups d’éponges dégoulinantes de savon et de torchons trempés.  
Sirius qui chantait à tue-tête (et volontairement faux) sous la douche, faisant rire James et Lily.  
James et Sirius qui jouaient à se battre en duel pour ses beaux yeux. Faisant les idiots à chaque fois qu’elle revenait de chez ses parents pour lui faire oublier les insultes de sa sœur.

Puis, peu de temps après leurs deux ans de vie commune, les choses avaient commencé à changer. Elle n’y prêtait pas vraiment attention au début. Pas jusqu’à ce que Remus, puis Peter, lui demande si tout allait bien avec les deux autres Maraudeurs.  
Alors elle fit plus attention et vit que Sirius était plus irritable, moins insouciant. Que James restait plus longtemps au lit avant d’aller préparer le petit-déjeuner, que parfois même, il ne se levait pas du tout, laissant à Lily le soin de s’en occuper. Qu’ils se disputaient de plus en plus souvent pour des broutilles. Qu’ils tentaient chacun d’attirer un peu plus son attention. Qu’ils se montraient plus entreprenant quand l’autre n’était pas là. Qu’ils semblaient moins heureux un peu plus chaque jour.  
Elle les observa un peu plus attentivement pendant quelques mois. Assistant sans pouvoir agir à la dégradation de leur relation, subissant leurs disputes constantes. Jusqu’à ce qu’après une énième dispute qui avait dégénéré en bagarre moldue, ils lui demandent l’impossible. Choisir entre les deux. Choisir un des deux. Choisir d’en abandonner un des deux.  
On les avait prévenus.

Et la voilà, deux ans et demi après l’un des plus beaux jours de sa vie, les yeux remplis de larmes et le cœur plein de cris de douleur, un sac à la main, quittant la maison de Gordric’s Hollow non s’en s’être retournée une dernière fois pour fixer les lieux dans sa mémoire.  
Quand elle referme la porte, il ne reste derrière elle qu’un parchemin posé sur la table de la cuisine.  
 _Je vous aime._  
 _Tous les deux. Ensemble._  
 _Il m’est impossible de choisir._  
 _Je vous aime._  
 _Adieu._


	4. Le Bal des Greengrass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce drabble est très largement inspiré par "Le Bal des Lazes" de Michel Polnareff. Merci Mimi !  
> Attention, des persos importants meurent !

C’est ma dernière nuit dans ma cellule d’Azkaban. Ma dernière nuit avec mon âme, du moins. Demain, je serai mené dans la cour de la prison où je subirai la baiser du Détraqueur. Je n’ai pas peur. Depuis bientôt huit mois que je suis dans cet endroit horrible, j’ai eu le temps de me faire à l’idée de finir mes jours telle une coquille vide. Je l’ai accepté ; je suis coupable.  
J’ai tué Draco Malfoy. C’était un soir de juin ; une soirée qui n’avait de douce que la température. C’était les vingt-ans d’Astoria Greengrass, ses parents avaient organisé en son honneur un immense bal dans leur manoir. Toutes les familles de Sang-Pur y avaient été conviées, le Ministre lui-même s’y était montré vêtu de sa tenue la plus riche pour ne pas dépareiller au milieu de tous ces aristocrates. Astoria était sublime dans sa longue robe blanche au bras de son tout nouveau fiancé. Malfoy.  
Caché derrière un buisson de l’immense parc, je retenais difficilement mes cris de rage. Elle était à moi. C’était moi qu’elle aimait ; elle me l’avait dit alors que l’on faisait l’amour loin de du froid manoir Greengrass. Ou n’était-ce qu’un mensonge ? N’avais-je été qu’une expérience ? Un goût d’interdit, moi le Sang-Mêlé.  
Toujours est-il que je crevais de haine en voyant Malfoy danser avec Astoria, ses mains posées sur les hanches de la femme que j’aimais ; que je comptais épouser.  
Et ils tournaient, tournaient, tournaient au milieu de la salle de bal, les yeux dans les yeux, sourires aux lèvres. Et je hurlais, hurlais, hurlais intérieurement, bouillant de rage et de haine, le poing serré sur ma baguette.

Demain, je subirai le baiser du Détraqueur devant le Ministre, les familles Malfoy et Greengrass.  
Je ne regrette pas mon geste. J’ai tué Draco Malfoy de sang-froid, en pleine connaissance de cause. Il devait mourir pour qu’Astoria devienne mienne à nouveau. L’Avada Kedavra a franchi mes lèvres dans un souffle, sans buter contre ma langue, mes dents. Rien ne pouvait m’empêcher de lancer le sortilège qui rendrait sa liberté à mon Astoria. Je ne regrette pas d’avoir tué Malfoy. Je ne le regretterai jamais.

Demain, je subirai le baiser du Détraqueur devant Astoria. J’espère qu’elle versera une larme pour moi. Je la regarderai et lui déclarerai une dernière fois mon amour. Mais mes derniers mots seront adressés à tous. Pour qu’ils me plaignent. Astoria n’est déjà plus à moi ; on lui a donné un autre fiancé. Il sera là demain. Theodore Nott me regardera perdre mon âme pendu au bras de mon Astoria. Il sera là, tout près et je ne pourrai pas le tuer.

Demain, je subirai le baiser du Détraqueur. Les journaux en parleront à peine. Qui se préoccupe du sort de Seamus Finnigan, Sang-Mêlé assassin quand le lendemain, se célébrera le mariage d’Astoria Greengrass et Theodore Nott ?


	5. Ce matin

Ce matin, je ne sors pas de mon lit. A quoi bon faire cet effort surhumain ? La journée n'a aucun intérêt hors de mes draps.

Ce matin, tu es couché auprès de moi pour la dernière fois. Au dehors de ces draps, de cette chambre, de cet appartement, t'attend un monde où je n'ai pas ma place.  
Ce matin, on t'attend dans une petite église dont tu m'as si souvent parlé.  
Ce matin, Hermione attend, le ventre arrondi, son anneau d'or.  
La lumière qui filtre à travers les rideaux tirés baigne ton corps d'une douce lueur de la couleur de l'anneau qu'Hermione attend de te passer au doigt.

Ce matin, rien ne m'attend au dehors, ni église, ni anneau d'or.  
Ce matin, je reste sous mes draps, près de toi.  
Ce matin, j'espère ta chaleur, ton réconfort, ton amour en vain. Tu ne m'appartiens déjà plus. Tu es déjà parti loin de moi.

Ce matin, je te regarde, immobile à mes cotés. Le rouge qui s'étend sur les draps. Le rouge qui coule de ton corps.

Ce matin, j'attends les Aurors.

Ce matin, pour toi non plus, pas d'église, pas d'anneau d'or.  
La dague dans ma main m'échappe et glisse sur le sol. Il y a un trou dans ton corps et je n'ai pas de remord.

Ce matin, je ne sors pas de mon lit.  
Ce matin, je veille sur ton corps.


End file.
